1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring process for the evaluation of the machining capability or quality of a multi-spindle rotary machining or turning unit utilized for the production of preferably rotationally-symmetrical workpieces which are to be finished on both sides, and for the intermediate and/or final evaluation of workpieces which are finished in that manner. Furthermore, the invention also relates to a measuring installation for the implementation of this measuring process.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The production of turned parts which are to be finished on both sides in a fully automatically operating rotary machining installation necessitates a measuring cycle in addition to the clamping and finishing cycles. A certain finishing, clamping and measuring cycle is necessary in all instances when the turned parts which are to be finished consist of relatively thin-walled parts which possess a high degree of precision, at partly only relatively close tolerances. Concerning the production quality of such turned parts, in addition to the final finishing, each intermediate finishing step and each intermediate clamping procedure has a quite significant influence thereon. The intermediate finishing steps are then especially critical when the formfitting of the workpiece into the subsequent clamping arrangement depends upon their degree of exactness. An inadequate degree of exactness produces a deformation of the thin-walled parts during their clamping on the subsequent clamping device. Hereby, there is assumed that a formfitted connection is present between the workpiece and the clamping device, which is necessary because of the inadequate stability in shape of uniformly thin-walled parts.
Furthermore, for such thin-walled turned parts, the transfer steps and clamping steps are critical inasmuch as the subsequent correctly-shaped finishing depends upon the positionally correct transfer of the parts from one clamping device to the subsequent clamping device and, presently, its correct clamping into this subsequent clamping device. Furthermore, the condition of the work tool and the wear of the work tool must be taken into consideration inasmuch as, because of the frequently only short worktool life, there is obtained a deviation in the shape of the workpieces, which can preclude any subsequent finishing.